Common approaches for the control of crop-destroying insects involve chemical treatments with pesticides and insecticides. However, public concern over the toxicity of pesticides and insecticides and/or the use of industrial processes that generate these pesticides/insecticides, as well as their environmentally incompatible side products, raise concerns about the sustainability of these approaches.
Therefore, researchers continue to search for products and processes that will enable humans to effectively control insects or modify their behavior without negative effects.